To Reach And To Hold
by ExtinctionOfReality
Summary: ShuuRen/ShuuKira/369 Summary: Renji, a young citizen of Rukongai, goes on a long journey to accomplish his goal. He didn't expect for his way to be easy, but he didn't comprehend what awaited him. Luckily, he soon befriends Shuuhei, who gives him even greater hope. But the path is only getting more complicated and trickier each passing step, without any means of turning back...


**Summary:** Renji, a young citizen of Rukongai, goes on a long journey to accomplish his goal. He didn't expect for his way to be easy, but he didn't comprehend what awaited him. Luckily, he soon befriends Shuuhei, who gives him even greater hope. But the path is only getting more complicated and trickier each passing step, without any means of turning back...

**Pairings:** starts with none, planned eventual 369 (RenShuuKira).

**Rating: **PG-13...for now(?).

**Warnings:** none, for now... Warnings will come before each separate chapter, if need be. For now, all you need to beware is the mind of this twisted author. Expect anything from me…and I do mean _**anything **_**(don't complain later)**.

**Author's Notes:** This story is a birthday gift to _**KicktoKill**_-deary, a.k.a. _**Writing is Necessary**_. Happy birthday, my dear! I hope you have a great day and year ahead! *hugs tightly*

As a whole, I don't yet know how long this story is going to be. I have plenty of ideas that I want to use and I know where it is going, but how far I'll be able to actually take it... Is all up to my brain, inspiration and imagination. So, please don't expect much and I warn you beforehand: this may take a long while. I should eventually finish it though, because it's a birthday gift.

Each chapter should get longer and longer. Don't think they will be as short as the introduction. I ended it where I did because it was a must and it gives you a good idea on where this is going...sort of. Still: expect the unexpected in the future. I may raise the rating if I have to, too (no, I don't do kids porn, just in case you got that idea)!

Without further ado, here it is - a very humble story.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Bleach.

_**Prologue: Enter**_

It was a peaceful day like any other in Rukongai. Well, as peaceful as it could get with all of the constant shouts, loud laughs and screams of pain and agony. As peaceful as it could get with people dying at every corner from lack of food.

As peaceful as it could be with a group of kids trying to help each other to survive.

Neither of them gave up despite all of the hardship they had to go through, despite them having to suffer. They had a reason to survive, a reason to live. And that was how it would be. How it should be.

"Are you sure it's such a good idea, Renji?" came a concerned young girl's voice who stared at her red-haired companion.

"Yeah, man, it's really dangerous out there," came another voice, belonging to a boy who stared worried at his friend.

"I agree, it's too reckless," a second boy joined in.

"Oh calm down. It is necessary," Renji retorted, eyeing all of his friends, "How else are we going to find our parents? Besides..." he paused, staring at what little food they managed to gather for themselves, "It's getting harder and harder to find food here. I think it's time we moved to another district."

The other three shared a look and one of the boys said, "But Renji, we are a family... And you know as well as us it's close to impossible to find our real family members here. That's what grownups are talking about anyway..."

"As for the food..." the second boy blurted out, "It's fine. People come and go here. We'll survive and-"

"I have made up my mind," the redhead said firmly, "Family isn't the actual reason I am doing this, really..." he looked around, "It's highly dangerous here, you know... And I heard a few grownups saying we're 'at the bottom of the food chain'. I'm not sure what they meant exactly by that, but whatever it is, it's definitely not good," Renji sighed, "Besides, I'll just travel to the nearest district. I'm sure things aren't as bad there."

"...but we have never been outside. We have no clue how dangerous it is out there and what to expect," the girl who seemed to be most quiet, finally said, "...besides, I doubt safety can be found somewhe-"

"You will never know unless you look, Rukia," Renji interrupted his female friend, "And we have no time to lose."

The group went silent, thinking about all this before one of the boys exclaimed, "Alright, we'll all go together!"

"Eh? For real?" the second boy couldn't believe his ears as the rest stared wide-eyed at him.

"Of course! How the hell do you expect us to leave Renji alone?" he frowned, "We're a family! We should stick together."

"I agree," everyone turned to see one more of their companions joining them, carrying a jug full of fresh water.

"You did it!" Renji grinned brightly, helping the boy carry the water, his grin faltering though when he noticed hideous bruises all over the boy's body.

"Hm?" the boy blinked at Renji's change of mood, looking himself over as they put the jug on the ground and he waved his hand, "It was all worth it, don't let it get to you," he smiled tenderly, "Besides, we'll need this water if we're going on a journey."

Renji almost didn't hear what the other said as he stared at the bruises, knowing fully well what his frien-, no, brother, had to go through.

And that was when he made his decision, "No, you guys. I'll be going on my own. It is much too dangerous to go together..."

"What do you mean..?" Rukia stared, a bit baffled.

"...if I go alone, I will bring less attention to all of the dangerous people I could come across. A group is much more easily noticeable."

"Yeah, but it's easier to protect ourselves in a group than alone... Renji, we are all going together," the second boy said firmly.

But Renji shook his head stubbornly, "My decision is final."

"And why is that, huh?!" the first boy clenched his fist, a bit pissed.

"...Because you are my family. And I don't want any more harm to come your way than what you already had to go through..." the redhead sighed.

It was really questionable where it was safer: outside the district or inside it, but... The complete unknown was much more frightening. And they really had no clue what to expect there.

Renji wasn't an idiot, but he was determined and ready to do anything possible to save those he called his family, those he cared for deeply.

Even if it meant sacrificing his own safety and life.

Silence befell on the small group again until Renji ruined it, turning on his heels, "...I'll be going...then."

"Wait," came Rukia's voice and Renji stopped, turning slowly to look at her. A small pause followed before Rukia turned for the water, "You need water and food for your long journey."

The three boys looked at each other, silently agreeing on something, two of them going to get the food as the third, bruised one, walked over to Abarai, "...and here," he pulled out a dagger, "You will need this far more than us," he shoved the weapon into Renji's hands before the other could protest.

"Here ya go," the other two boys wrapped a sack of what little food they had over Renji's back, securing it on his front, making the redhead's eyes widen.

"W-wait, what are you doing?! This is all of the food we worked so hard to gather! I can't take it," holding the dagger in one hand, Renji reached to undo the bind on his chest only for a thin hand to stop him, "Rukia..?"

"Here," the brunet girl put the canteen full of water into Renji's hand, "Preserve it. Don't drink it all at once. You never know when you'll get more."

Staring at Rukia and the three boys for a while, contemplating if this was the right thing to do, Renji finally nodded his head.

And everyone smiled, snickering even, setting a warm feeling into Abarai's heart. Grinning brightly, the boy secured the rope with the dagger around his hips, turning on his heels, taking a few steps.

And that was the first time in his life, the boy of the slumps was truly, genuinely, happy he was alive. It was for the first time he really adored life.

And at that same second...he knew well he would do anything for his family. That he would not fail and it was not an option even to begin with.

Stopping in his tracks, still grinning brightly, Renji turned and waved to his friends, loving the smiling faces and waves he received, "If I am not back in more than two weeks, think of me as dead," that wasn't a pleasant thought, but in these circumstances - it was truth. And all of the kids knew it.

"Don't screw up, you hear me?!" the first boy screamed, followed by agreement from the other two...and a tender smile from Rukia.

Yes, life was truly precious.

Throwing his fist up in the air, in a promise, Renji snickered and ran off, avoiding the main street of his home district, running off into the unknown, not sure if he was ready for it or not.

But goals, determination and newly-found adrenaline kept him going.

And he knew for a fact - he would regret nothing.

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
